


The Outcome

by Valaskia



Series: Manipulation Saga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Harem, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Sequel to Machinations. Harry returns to Hogwarts and learns a shocking secret, the war continues as new foes emerge, Wizarding Britain struggles to rebuild itself after the death of Voldemort, friendships are tested and life goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this story.

The Outcome

Chapter 1

After the battle at Nott Manor had concluded he was rushed to the Ministry to answer a series of long and complicated questions by Aurors, Madam Bones, and Minister Scrimgeour and finally the press, about the quest Dumbledore had set him on, the hunt for the Horcruxes and eventually the showdown at Nott Manor.

After what seemed an eternity and with Harry struggling to stay awake, Arthur came to his rescue declaring the interview at an end before leading him away. Taking him by the hand, Arthur side-along apparated Harry to the burrow.

Mrs. Weasley fretted over him and Arthur, relieved that they were both safe and unharmed before ushering them into the kitchen. Harry sat down in a chair, exhausted but starving as Mrs. Weasley rambled about, making a light snack as she remarked how proud she was of them both and how relieved she was that they were safe.

Still in a daze and worn out from the battle, Harry barely noticed but somehow managed to scarf down a sandwich and a butterbeer before trudging up the stairs to Ron's old bedroom and collapsing on his bed, soon fast asleep.

The morning dawned all too soon for his liking as Harry rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the hand gently shaking him and the voice that urged him to wake up. "It's barely morning. I want to sleep some more." He grumbled, wishing the voice would go away and leave him alone.

"Harry dear, you have been asleep for a day and a half. I've tried to wake you several times, but you wouldn't budge. It's time to wake up. Arthur and I are worried about you. Besides, we need to get you to St. Mungo's and get you checked over before heading to Diagon Alley to buy your school things. You must get to Hogwarts for your seventh year. This is your NEWT year and if you fall behind you won't pass." Mrs. Weasley urged, waving her wand causing the blankets and pillows to vanish as Harry slowly sat up and looked around.

Still, half-asleep Harry fumbled for and finally found his glasses and put them on before reaching for his wand to cast a quick tempus to check the time and date. Sure enough, it confirmed Mrs. Weasley's story. He had been asleep a lot longer than he reckoned.

Sighing, Harry stood slowly from the bed and noticed Mrs. Weasley had laid him out a change of clothes before leaving the room to allow him to dress and groom himself.

Walking down the stairs, Harry sat at the table as Mrs. Weasley fixed breakfast, piling eggs, toast, sausages, and kippers onto a plate for him. Harry eagerly dug in, like a starving man at a banquet. It had been at least two days since he had last eaten a proper meal. Before the battle at Nott Manor, he reckoned.

Finishing his second plate and finally full, Harry stood slowly from the table and thanked Mrs. Weasley, hugging her before leaving to go outside. It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining, birds were singing in the trees and for the first time in his life, Harry Potter felt utterly and completely content.

As if a great burden he hadn't known he was carrying was lifted. He was free of the threat of death that had hung over his shoulders, like a dark cloud, for almost as long as he could remember. He was free of the Dursleys and Voldemort was dead. Hopefully, he and Ginny would be able to reconcile, and he could start to properly enjoy his life.

Strolling along the driveway towards the house, Remus and Tonks met him, both smiling. Tonks waved at him as Remus stood back smiling.

"Wotcher, Harry. Great day today, isn't it?" Tonks said, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's good to see you two again. How are you doing? Are you looking forward to the baby?" Harry asked, smiling.

"We can hardly wait. It's good to see you too, Harry. I wish your father and Sirius could be here today. They'd have been so proud of you, just as I am now." Remus said, wrapping Harry in a hug.

"Thanks, Remus. I'm happy for you both. It's a wonderful feeling. Knowing that we can all finally enjoy our lives without worry. But I'm a little surprised to see you here. I figured you both would be busy celebrating now that Voldemort is finally gone." Harry said.

"Oh, we've been celebrating nonstop. The whole of Wizarding Britain has spent the past two days partying. You're even more famous than Dumbledore now. Every newspaper and magazine in Wizarding Britain has featured articles celebrating your victory and the death of Voldemort." Tonks said, smiling.

"Oh, just perfect. That's all I need. More fame and people gawking at me in the streets." Harry grumbled.

"Aw, cheer up, Harry. This is a happy thing. We're all free at last." Tonks said, patting him on the shoulder.

"If you say so," Harry said with a slight grimace.

"Anyway Harry, now that you're awake and alert, we promised Arthur and Molly we'd take you to St. Mungo's and then shopping for your school things. It's time to get back to Hogwarts and resume your studies. Moody will be meeting up with us at the Leaky Cauldron." Remus said, clapping him on the shoulder.

With a sigh of acceptance, Harry nodded. "Life goes on." He thought to himself as he was side-along apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Is this really necessary? Honestly, I'm fine. I don't need to see a healer." Harry said uncomfortably as the healer checked him over for injuries.

"I know it is unpleasant Harry but please just bear with it. It doesn't hurt to make absolutely sure." Remus said not unkindly from where he sat on a nearby bed, being looked over by a healer himself. Wincing slightly as the healer tended to a particularly painful cut caused by flying debris during his duel with Voldemort, he shot the healer a glare.

"Oh, honestly Remus. It's just a cut. Stop sulking. Besides its nearly healed thanks to my earlier ministrations." Andromeda said, shaking her head. Andromeda Tonks was a trained healer at St. Mungo's and his future mother in law.

"How is Nym doing?" Remus asked, concerned over his fiancée.

"She is going to be fine. She had a slight concussion and a few bruises but she will be back to her normal self in no time at all." Andromeda said, finishing her task and stepping back to consider Remus for a moment.

"That's a relief. I never should have let her get involved in the duel with Voldemort." Remus sighed.

"Cadet Auror Tonks is not helpless," Moody said gruffly from his perch against the wall of the exam room, his magical eye spinning as he took a swig from his pocket flask before stowing it away.

"High praise indeed from you, Alastor," Andromeda said, sparing him a glance.

"Hm," Moody grunted, ignoring them now.

"Alright. I think you're going to be fine. Mostly just a few scratches and bruises. You're fit as a fiddle now, Mr. Potter." The healer tending him said with a smile.

"So, I can leave then and get back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked relieved.

"Indeed so. Take care now." The healer said before excusing himself and turning to leave.

Relieved Harry allowed his mind to wander for a few moments.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

They had just finished one of the most unpleasant shopping trips into Diagon Alley Harry had ever experienced. From the moment they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron people had smiled, waved at him, cheered as he passed by or whispered and pointed to him as he passed. It reminded him of his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid in what seemed another life, only much, much worse.

They had just started to make their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring passersby who stopped to congratulate him and wish him well when it happened. It started out as a quiet rumble and then turned to explosions, panic and loud screams as the inhabitants of Diagon Alley fled in all directions, terrified out of their wits.

Racing forward and drawing their wands as they went, Harry, Remus, and Tonks stopped as they caught sight of the source of the commotion. A group of masked and cloaked figures was casting curses in every direction.

"Bloody hell. Who are they? Are they more death eaters?" Harry asked, looking to Remus and Tonks.

"I'm not sure, Harry but I'll wager we'll soon find out," Tonks said from her spot beside Remus.

Windows shattered and nearby stores were going up in flames as a figure dressed all in black stepped forward, casting the sonorous charm to amplify his voice.

"It's too early to celebrate just yet, good people. Our Lord may be dead, but we remain. We remember our purpose and the oath we swore. We shall avenge our fallen master and carry through his great dream for this world." The figure said, watching the crowd of people flee and scream in terror at his words.

Harry, Remus, and Tonks took cover behind a pile of debris, watching the group. Leaning forward, Harry concentrated and cast a curse, intent on stunning the figure in the cloak before things got out of hand.

"STUPEFY" Harry shouted as the spell shot from his wand only to bounce off a barrier and ricochet, hitting a terrified civilian who had been hiding inside the ruined remains of a shop a few feet away.

Instantly, the cloaked figures disapparated and Harry cursed.

"This is just perfect. That's all we need. More lunatics on the loose. I thought the Aurors captured all of Voldemort's death eaters at Nott Manor." Harry said, turning to face Remus and Tonks as they stood up beside him

"I assumed so, but perhaps they were not all present at the time. Regardless we need to alert Kingsley and Mad-Eye of this development. The Order will need to meet to discuss these things." Remus said as the terrified shoppers and store owners began to emerge from their hiding places now that the danger had passed.

"Let's get to it," Harry said, all business on the outside, but inside he was troubled.

"Bloody hell, I should never have gotten my hopes up. It was too good to be true." He mentally sighed as Aurors and DMLE officers appeared and began taking charge of the scene.

"You are going to Hogwarts, Harry. Leave the cleanup to us." Remus said, firmly taking his hand as Tonks shrunk his newly purchased school supplies and stuffed them into her pocket.

They disapparated and in the next instant, Harry found himself standing outside the gates of Hogwarts where Professor Flitwick stood waiting for him.

The gates opened, and Harry was escorted inside by Remus and Tonks, who unshrunk his school trunk and Hedwig's empty cage and handed them to him. Hedwig, he was informed, had already made her way to the school owlery.

Harry dragged his trunk along behind him as he made his way up the paved stone path that led to the massive oak doors to the Entrance Hall. Looking up at Hogwarts, he couldn't help but smile. "It was good to be back. I can't wait to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny again." He thought to himself as the doors opened and he stepped through.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione had just finished her classes for the day and was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, reading a book, in the Gryffindor common room when the portrait hole opened, and all the conversation died instantly.

Turning to face the portrait hole, Hermione grinned and jumped up, her book quite forgotten as she raced over, wrapping Harry in a hug.

"Oh, Harry. It's wonderful to see you again. I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back. You are back, aren't you?" Hermione asked, worrying her bottom lip.

"Of course, I'm back. For good this time." Harry said, reassuring her.

"I'm so relieved to hear it. I can't believe you'd actually leave without us." Hermione said, sadly.

"I'm sorry about that, Hermione. I really am. Where are Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked, looking around the common room.

At this new query, Hermione pulled back, looking uncomfortable. "Err well…" She started.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Is something wrong?" Harry asked, worried.

Looking down at the floor, Hermione refused to meet his gaze. "Um well…Harry a lot has changed while you were gone. There's a lot that you don't know about, that you should be informed of." Hermione said quietly.

"Like what, Hermione?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Hermione's face went blank, as she stopped talking, as though she were in a trance. Suddenly her face returned to normal and she fixed him with a weird look. "Follow me, Harry. They're expecting us." Hermione said.

"Who are they? Where are we going? Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked, his trunk and Hedwig's cage completely forgotten in the common room as he followed her, heading down the staircase to the second floor.

Hermione stopped outside a tall statue he had never seen before and spoke. "Fortuna's darling." She said, and the statue stepped aside to reveal a hidden door. Taking his hand, she knocked then entered, leading him inside as the door closed behind them.

TBC

I've decided to rewrite parts of the Outcome since I was rushed in writing it and wasn't pleased with how it turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Outcome

Chapter 2

Harry followed Hermione into the room, looking around. He had never known such rooms existed as he got his first look at the lords' quarters in Hogwarts, reserved for those privileged few.

"This is incredible, Hermione. But what are we doing…oh hey?" Harry said, standing in the entryway.

Stepping forward he saw Ron, Ginny, Luna and what looked like Fleur sitting on a magically enlarged sofa. They appeared to be waiting for him.

Spotting Ginny, his stomach did a flip, his nerves restless with excitement as he passed Hermione who had stopped just behind him, in front of the doorway. Harry couldn't help staring at Ginny for a moment, his heart racing in his chest. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Had she always been this beautiful or was it something new, he wondered.

"It's great to see you again, Ron, Ginny. How have you both been?" Harry asked, happy to see his friends after so much had happened. The threat of Voldemort was now over, and they could finally get back to the way things should have been all along.

Ron and Ginny exchanged a nervous look as Harry finally noticed the tension in the room and paused. Ginny's hand fumbled for Ron's as a shadow of unease settled over the room. Things were about to become ugly. She could sense it.

"What's wrong? Am I missing something?" Harry asked, looking around the room, at the faces staring back at him.

"Err well…" Ginny started but it was Ron who spoke.

"Harry a lot has changed while you were away," Ron said, summoning his courage.

"Changed? What do you mean? What's changed?" Harry asked, feeling a sense of uncertainty creeping up his spine.

Behind him, unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione cast a silencing and locking spell on the door just in case. Things could very well get ugly fast and they needed to be careful.

"Well to start with, Fleur and my brother Bill are no longer together and Hermione and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, are a couple," Ginny said.

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry to hear things didn't work out with you and Bill, but I am happy you found someone, Hermione." Harry said, turning and spotting Hermione in front of the door.

"Err, Hermione, what are you doing back there?" Harry asked now curious as to why she had positioned herself in front of the door.

"Harry…there's more. Ron, Fleur, and Luna are all involved together. They're betrothed. And Fleur and Ron are expecting a child." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh um, well that is wonderful. I guess. Things really have changed." Harry said awkwardly.

"There's one more thing you should know about, Harry," Ginny said, standing and holding out her hand, with the betrothal ring on it.

"Oh…oh my. Ginny a…are you? You're engaged to someone? But I thought that you and I…Who is your fiancée?" Harry finally managed, feeling as if the floor had vanished out from under him.

Ginny bit her lip, shaking her head, a tear running down her cheek. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I did love you once, but you broke my heart. And then Ron…well he and I sort of…" Ginny trailed off turning away from him to look at Ron.

"Oh…oh my god. You and Ron? You're engaged to Ron? Your own brother? That's disgusting. Who else knows about this? You'll never get away with this." Harry said, furious, shaking his head in shock and horror.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Harry. I love Ron. And he loves me. I can't imagine being with anyone else. Please try to understand." Ginny said, trying desperately to reason with Harry.

"I don't care. I'll put a stop to this. It's wrong. It's sick. It's disgusting." Harry said, drawing his wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at Harry's back, causing his body to freeze up and as he fell backward onto the floor, unable to move, Hermione stood over him, her wand pointed at him as she whispered a spell under her breath.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked, having been silent up until now.

"Relax Ron. It's just a little compulsion charm to make sure he doesn't say or do anything that could reveal your relationship with Ginny." She said, stepping backward and removing the body bind spell.

Harry stood up, fuming, and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Struggling for a moment, he shook his head, turned on his heel and strode towards the door.

"Let me out, Hermione." Harry snapped when the door wouldn't budge.

Sighing, Hermione waved her wand and the door swung open. Harry walked out and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving them all behind.

"Well, that could have gone better," Fleur said.

"Well, it's not like we didn't see this coming," Ron said, shaking his head.

"What if Harry never talks to us again?" Hermione said sadly.

"He'll come around eventually," Luna said in that mysterious way of hers.

"I hope you're right," Ginny said miserably, burrowing against Ron's side as he held her and did his best to comfort her.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Wandering down the second-floor corridor Harry fumed silently. "I can't believe this. I freaking go away for a little while, to keep them all safe while I deal with Voldemort and things go completely to hell. Ginny and Ron? How was this even possible?" He wondered to himself, deep in thought.

Harry was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It came as a bit of a shock when he bumped into something solid and barely maintained his footing, unlike the person he had bumped into too.

Snapping back to reality, Harry quickly apologized. "Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't paying any attention. My apologies." He said, reaching out to help the girl up.

In front of him, he saw a tall blond girl in Slytherin robes, who blushed slightly as she took his hand. "Um thanks, Harry." She mumbled as he helped her pick up her books.

"Sorry. Um, do I know you?" Harry mumbled at a loss.

"Oh well not officially, I suppose. Daphne Greengrass." She said awkwardly.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Err, officially that is, I suppose. I'm Harry, err I guess you already know that though." Harry said, somewhat lamely.

"Yeah. Um, I'll see you around, maybe?" Daphne said.

"Sure. I'd like that." Harry smiled, suddenly remembering he was holding her books and blushed, offering them to her.

"Thanks," Daphne said, taking her books with a smile, before turning and continuing on her way down the corridor.

Harry watched her walk away, smiling despite himself, his disappointment and anger were temporarily forgotten as he continued his way up the grand staircase towards the Gryffindor common room. It was only when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that he remembered why he was upset, to begin with. Shaking his head and swearing under his breath he muttered the password and made his way inside the common room.

Grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage he dragged them up the staircase to his four-poster in the Seventh Year Dorms. After settling in, he flopped back onto his bed and ran his hands through his hair, letting the events of the last few hours wash over him.

Slowly, exhaustion from the day's events washed over him and he succumbed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron made his way down the third-floor corridor for his first DADA class with Fleur. "Err Professor Delacour." He mentally corrected himself.

Entering the room, he noticed he was one of the first to arrive and sat down in a desk near the front of the room beside Hermione who was already there. Behind them, the rest of the seventh years filed in to the classroom whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"Welcome, class. Take your seats. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Fleur Delacour. Today we will be practicing wandless spellcasting. Today we will focus on the levitation spell as levitating items can be useful in blocking unfriendly spells. If you will all, please take out your wands now." Fleur said, facing the class.

On the desks in front of each of you is a pebble. Your job is to make the pebble float without vocalizing the incantation for the levitation charm. First, take out your wands and clear your minds." Fleur said as the class of students drew their wands.

"Next, concentrate on the pebble and imagine it floating in your mind, make the wand movements for the levitation charm. If it helps, you may say the incantation in your head." Fleur said, demonstrating to the class with a pebble of her own.

The next fifteen minutes was spent with the class practicing the levitation charm with varying degrees of success. Hermione managed the spell almost instantly, while it took Ron a few tries before he managed to levitate the pebble a few inches off the desk, only for it to clatter back onto the hard surface when he lost his concentration.

"Remember, clear your minds. Keep calm and try not over think it. Simply focus on the pebble and imagine it floating. Most magic is intent based. Say the incantation in your minds if you must and make the necessary movements with your wand." Fleur said, moving through the rows of students.

Within the next half hour, the rest of the class had managed with some success to get the pebble to float briefly.

"Excellent, class. Now keep practicing. Repetition breeds success." Fleur said, smiling briefly at Neville who had finally succeeded in making his pebble float.

The rest of the hour was spent with the class mastering the spell in their minds when the bell finally rang for dismissal.

"Excellent class. Remember, next lesson will be spent practicing levitating larger objects to block spells. Class dismissed." Fleur said.

They filed out of the DADA classroom and made their way down to the dungeons for Potions class, where they were learning to brew the Polyjuice Potion. Potions had always been one of Ron's worst classes but in the past, he had Harry there with him to distract him from his misery. It hurt knowing that his best mate now resented him and the fact that that wouldn't change for some time was a little upsetting. Still, he made do, partnering with Hermione once again.

Harry meanwhile was partnering with Neville who had begun to finally flourish at potions now that Snape was far removed from the subject. Sadly, Snape was not a much-missed face at Hogwarts. At best he had been an ineffectual teacher and unpleasant member of the faculty. At worst he was a bully and source of discontent among the teaching staff.

After a double session of Potions, they filed out of the dungeons and stowed their potion kits away before heading to the Great Hall for Lunch. Unsurprisingly, Harry chose to sit away from them at the far end of the table leaving Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle and Luna who had broken away from the Ravenclaw table to sit with them again, on their own. The other students had shown no signs of letting go of their fears and in fact seemed to take Harry's hostility towards them as a sign of encouragement.

Ron did his best to ignore the whispers of the word "monster" as he passed by, the sudden silence as he turned to look at them, the younger students edging out of the way when they saw him coming. Walking down a corridor near the Charms classroom, he cried out in pain as something impacted with his back from behind. Collapsing to his knees, he reached behind him to check his back and paled as his hand came away bloody.

Breathless and in utter agony, he called out for help. The only sound was a quiet pop and a loud squeaking voice calling out as everything went black and he fell forward, the darkness consuming him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on the Outcome…

"Harry a lot has changed while you were away," Ron said, summoning his courage.

"There's one more thing you should know about, Harry," Ginny said, standing and holding out her hand, with the betrothal ring on it.

"Oh…oh my god. You and Ron? You're engaged to Ron? Your own brother? That's disgusting. Who else knows about this? You'll never get away with this." Harry said, furious, shaking his head in shock and horror.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at Harry's back, causing his body to freeze up and as he fell backward onto the floor, unable to move, Hermione stood over him, her wand pointed at him as she whispered a spell under her breath.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked, having been silent up until now.

"Relax Ron. It's just a little compulsion charm to make sure he doesn't say or do anything that could reveal your relationship with Ginny." She said, stepping backward and removing the body bind spell.

Ron did his best to ignore the whispers of the word "monster" as he passed by, the sudden silence as he turned to look at them, the younger students edging out of the way when they saw him coming. Walking down a corridor near the Charms classroom, he cried out in pain as something impacted with his back from behind. Collapsing to his knees, he reached behind him to check his back and paled as his hand came away bloody.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The Outcome

Chapter 3

Slowly, so very slowly, he emerged from the world of inky blackness that he had been floating. His eyes were too heavy to open, and he couldn't move, his body feeling as though it weighed a ton. Dimly, he registered a terrible pain in his back and memories came flooding back.

"Bloody hell. That's right. Something or someone attacked me. But why? And who?" He wondered.

Slowly, he registered the sound of voices nearby arguing in a whisper and did his best to focus and listen to what they were saying.

"So, what do we do with him now?" One voice asked.

"You're asking me? This was your dimwitted plan. I thought you had everything worked out." A second voice said.

"I can't exactly think of everything myself. Besides, you wanted him gone just as much as I did, Snake." The first voice spoke again.

"Yes, but because he's a threat. You saw what he did on the train. You, on the other hand, wanted him gone so you could cozy on up to his sister and try to provide a comforting shoulder, Thomas." The second voice said.

"Thomas? Wait. Does he mean Dean? That's who attacked me? Bastard. But who is the other one?" Ron wondered, trying to will his eyes to open, to no avail.

"Oh, please. You wanted him gone because he forced his dad to decline your betrothal contract with Ginny, you filthy snake." Dean whispered back.

"Zabini. I should have seen that one coming. I have to get out of here somehow." Ron thought to himself.

Nearby the voices stopped whispering and footsteps approached him. "Shut it, stupid Gryffindor. Help me lift him. We'll stow him out of sight behind these old boxes and leave him here for now. My father's house elf will look after him until I decide what to do with him." Zabini spoke.

"But what if he tries to escape?" Dean asked.

"Impossible. We've snapped his wand and I've warded the door. He's not going anywhere." Zabini replied, as they lifted him by his arms and legs and dragged him further into the room, before leaving.

If Ron had been able to make a sound he surely would have been screaming as fiery pain consumed him, spreading throughout his body from the wound on his back.

"Bloody hell. Miserable blighters. They attacked me and trapped me in here. Now, what do I do?" Ron thought angrily when the pain had subsided enough to allow him conscious thought. He had trusted Dean, considered him a friend even and the bastard had gone and done this to him all, so he could snag Ginny.

In the back of his mind, Ron became dimly aware of a voice pleading, calling out desperately to him, begging him to answer. Slowly it grew, and he recognized Fleur's voice. Trying to focus on the image of her in his mind, he tried to respond.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where could he be? Classes ended hours ago. He missed dinner. That's not like him." Ginny sighed, pacing back and forth in Ron's rooms.

"Maybe he got caught up with something else, and just lost track of time," Gabrielle said, trying to comfort her.

"I don't think so. That's not like Ron at all." Hermione said.

"Tell me about it. Ron has never missed a meal. I can't imagine where he puts it all." Fleur said with a sigh.

"I wish there was a way to contact him. Maybe he's in trouble." Ginny said, despairingly.

"Maybe we could try using the bond to reach him," Gabrielle said, speaking up once again.

"Of course. The mind links. I should have thought of that." Fleur said, speaking up.

"Do you think it could work? I thought that would have to wait until our coven bond fully settled before we could try that effectively." Ginny said, turning to look at Fleur.

"Technically yes, but Ron, Gabrielle and I are veela. Veela are all magically linked, that is we are sort of drawn to each other by our unique magic. Maybe I can reach him." Fleur said, closing her eyes to focus.

"Ron? Ronald? Can you hear me? Answer me, please." Fleur thought, focusing on an image of him in her mind. At first, nothing happened so she tried again. Again, no answer. Sighing, she tried a third time to reach him and slowly, a voice responded.

"Fleur? Is that you? Thank heavens. I was so scared. Listen, I need your help." Ron responded in a shaky voice.

"Ron, where are you? What happened?" Fleur asked, panicking.

"Attacked in a corridor. Dean and Zabini. Working together. Hidden in some kind of storage room, I think. Not sure where. Please, I need help." Ron voiced his thoughts, desperate, his mind slowly losing focus as the pain in his back flared up again.

Shaking her head, Fleur opened her eyes, looking at the worried faces around her. "Ron's been attacked. We need to find him." She said, standing.

"What? Attacked by who? Where is he? Is he okay?" They all asked at once.

"He's trapped in some kind of storage room, he thinks. He says Dean and Zabini were working together to attack him." Fleur replied.

"Bastards. Why on earth would they do this?" Ginny said, furious.

"Calm down, Ginny. We have to find Ron. The rest can wait until we know he's safe." Hermione said, looking at her friend.

"But how on earth do we find him? There are likely a half a hundred storage rooms and broom cupboards around Hogwarts, not to mention abandoned classrooms and hidden corridors." Ginny stated, pacing.

"We'd need to map out the whole school and search top to bottom," Gabrielle said.

"Map? Of course. The map. Harry's map. We can use the Marauder's map to find Ron." Hermione said, thinking quickly.

"How do we get him to lend it to us? He's furious with us right now." Fleur said shaking her head in despair.

"He may be angry now, but he's still our friend. He wouldn't completely abandon Ron like this." Hermione said.

"I hope you're right about that, Hermione. He's likely in the Gryffindor common room by now. Let's go." Ginny said, heading towards the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean parted ways with Zabini on the grand staircase and smirked to himself as he made his way toward Gryffindor tower. "Soon enough, Ginny will learn Ron is missing and she'll need someone to comfort her and I'll be waiting." Dean thought as he made his way down the seventh-floor corridor and into Gryffindor tower before heading up to his dorm.

Walking into the dorm room he shared with Harry, Neville, and Seamus, Dean walked to his four-poster and flopped down on his bunk, planning on a nap. Nearby, Harry sat silently brooding in his bed, the hangings half closed around him.

Ignoring him, Dean closed his eyes and was about to nod off when several sets of footsteps sounded on the landing outside and the door burst open revealing Professor Delacour, Hermione, Gabrielle, and Ginny.

Startled he sat up looking over at them as they rushed to Harry's side, whispering in panicked voices about something, occasionally they glanced his way before turning back to Harry.

XxxxxxxX

"Harry. Thank Merlin. We need your help. Please." Ginny said, rushing towards Harry's bed.

"My help? What makes you think that I would help you with anything after how you and Ron have betrayed me like this. Go away." Harry said with a grimace, as he stared at the top of his four-poster.

"Harry this is serious. I know you're angry but…" Ginny started.

"Oh, I'm not angry. I'm furious and disgusted. You betrayed me to sleep with your own brother." Harry whispered quietly.

"Harry, I understand your anger, I really do but this is an emergency," Fleur said.

Snorting, Harry moved to turn away from him when Hermione spoke.

"Harry, Ron's been abducted. Dean and Blaise Zabini working together. They injured him and hid him somewhere in the castle. Harry, he could die. Don't you care at all?" Hermione quietly pleaded with him.

"What? Abducted? Are you sure? Dean and Zabini? How do you know?" Harry asked, sparing a glance in Dean's direction before turning to face them, allowing a hint of worry into his voice.

"It's a long story, and I promise to fill you in on all the details later, but we have to hurry. We need to use your map to find Ron before it's too late. Please, Harry." Ginny said, near panic.

"Fine. Just this once," Harry said rising from the bed.

XxxxxxxX

Dean suppressed a shiver of panic, noticing the angry glances they were shooting him. "They couldn't possibly know, could they?" He wondered.

Suddenly, Harry swore before jumping up and rushing to his footlocker. He opened it and seemed to search frantically inside for something before pulling what looked like a piece of spare parchment out and leading the way out of the dorm, the girls and Professor Delacour following behind.

Shaking his head, Dean tried to ignore the nagging feeling of doubt as he lay back in his bed, willing sleep to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Ron groaned his mind a haze of pain, his vision blurry. Dimly he felt a pair of small hands pull up his shirt and hissed in pain as whoever it was did something to the wound on his back. Slowly, the pain receded, and he felt a cup pressed to his lips. Thirsty, his throat parched beyond imagining he swallowed the contents and felt the darkness claim him again.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Racing through the corridors, he led the way, looking occasionally at the map in his hands. Behind him, the girls followed hastily along. Inwardly, he kicked himself. "He was angry at Ginny and Ron both for what they were doing, and yes even disgusted, but he knew brooding and resentment would solve nothing. Whether he liked it or not, they seemed intent on being together. Sure, he wanted to split them up, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing that. Still, Ron was his first real friend and he couldn't bring himself to forget that fact entirely and hate him as he desperately wanted to do. Hopefully, they'd find him safe and get him to Madam Pomfrey." He thought to himself as he came to a halt outside an old wooden door in a dark corridor.

"This is it. He's in here." Harry stated, reaching for the doorknob as the girls stopped beside him.

"Wait. Don't touch that doorknob, Harry. It might be warded against intruders." Fleur said, drawing her wand and casting spells on the door before turning to face them.

"It looks like silencing and locking charms, coupled with an alert ward. Nothing too serious." Fleur said.

"Can you open it then?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Yes, but the second I do, the alert ward will go off and inform whoever put it there, that we're here," Fleur said.

"Who cares about that now. Ron needs our help." Ginny said, frantically.

Nodding, Fleur quickly stripped the wards from the door, and they opened it hurrying inside.

A house elf stood over a prone Ron and looked up when the door opened before vanishing in a pop.

"Ron, can you hear me? Say something." Ginny said, rushing into the room and kneeling beside him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Zabini looked up from the essay he was writing as the alert ward triggered. Swearing he stood, looking for his wand when a pop sounded, and his father's house elf appeared.

"Master Blaise, sirs. They be finding the Wheezy." It said in a squeaking voice.

"Blast. It's only a matter of time before they figure out what's happened. We need to act fast." Blaise said, reaching into his pocket and drawing a small sealed scroll before handing it to the little elf.

"Give this to the person I told you about. Tell him the mission to remove the golden trio is a failure. We need to move ahead with our plans." Zabini continued, as the elf nodded before vanishing.

"That idiot Gryffindor. I should have known working with him would end like this. I need to make my escape and fast." Zabini muttered darkly.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on The Outcome…

"Bloody hell. That's right. Something or someone attacked me. But why? And who?" He wondered.

"Dean? That's who attacked me? Bastard. But who is the other one?" Ron wondered, trying to will his eyes to open, to no avail.

"Oh, please. You wanted him gone because he forced his dad to decline your betrothal contract with Ginny, Snake." Dean whispered back.

"Zabini. I should have seen that one coming. I have to get out of here somehow." Ron thought to himself.

Map? Of course. The map. Harry's map. We can use the Marauder's map to find Ron." Hermione said, thinking quickly.

Ron groaned his mind a haze of pain, his vision blurry. Dimly he felt a pair of small hands pull up his shirt and hissed in pain as whoever it was did something to the wound on his back. Slowly, the pain receded, and he felt a cup pressed to his lips. Thirsty, his throat parched beyond imagining he swallowed the contents and felt the darkness claim him again.

"This is it. He's in here." Harry stated, reaching for the doorknob as the girls stopped beside him.

"Master Blaise, sirs. They be finding the Wheezy." It said in a squeaking voice.

"Give this to the person I told you about. Tell him the mission to remove the golden trio is a failure. We need to move ahead with our plans." Zabini continued, as the elf nodded before vanishing.

"That idiot Gryffindor. I should have known working with him would end like this. I need to make my escape and fast." Zabini muttered darkly.

Chapter 4

"Thanks again for tutoring me in Potions. I'm afraid they're just not my forte," Harry said awkwardly.

"No problem, Potter," Daphne said.

"Anyhow, I promised Hermione I'd look in on Ginny for her while she was in Ancient Runes," Harry said.

"Alright. Take care then. See you around." Daphne said, leaving for her next class.

Harry sighed and turned a corner on the fourth floor and saw the wooden doors to the hospital wing standing closed before him. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, or even sure he was capable of having this conversation with her. But he was worried about her. Everyone was worried about her. Making up his mind to proceed with this unpleasant task he reached for and turned the knob.

Walking into the Hospital wing, he spotted the by now familiar curtained off area and the silhouette behind the curtain, sitting in a chair by his bed. Sighing, he crossed the room, passing rows of empty beds to stand beside her. Saying her name, he got no response. Sighing, he tapped her shoulder and her head snapped about to face him, a look of utter anguish in her eyes.

"How long do you intend to keep this up, Ginny? You don't eat, you barely sleep, and you haven't been to class since we found him. He's not going to die. They assured us of that." Harry said quietly.

"Then why hasn't he woken? If he is healthy then why…why hasn't he returned to me? It's been almost a month since we found him." Ginny said, her voice filled with sorrow, tears misting her eyes.

"They slipped him the Draught of Living Death, Ginny. There is no knowing when or if Ron will wake up. Nothing is going to happen if you allow yourself a few minutes of peace. You need to eat something and get some rest. Please. I promise he won't be alone. I'll stay with him while you're gone and if there is any change, I'll tell you. Now go and get something to eat and get some sleep. Please, Ginny." Harry said imploringly, his hand on her shoulder.

Nodding slowly, Ginny stood on unsteady feet. "Thank you, Harry. For everything." Ginny said quietly. Looking around, she turned back to the bed and pressed a kiss to Ron's lips before hurrying from the curtained off area where Ron lay sleeping and heading towards the doors of the Hospital Wing.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Overcome with exhaustion from the ordeal and starving to boot, Ginny hesitated on the grand staircase, uncertain whether to head to her dorm room or the kitchens to nick some food. Pausing for a few minutes, Ginny felt her exhaustion win out and decided on a quick lie in first and then dinner in the great hall later.

Feeling a bit stiff after having spent so much time sitting and watching over Ron's sleeping form she stretched briefly, before slowly making her way up the grand staircase towards the Seventh-Floor corridor. Furious, she stopped in her tracks when a voice spoke behind her. Stamping down her anger she turned to face Dean.

"Ginny, I've been so worried about you. I haven't seen you around the common room in ages. I know you're worried about your brother and everything. If it helps, you can always talk to me about anything that's bothering you. I'm here for you, Gin." Dean said, stepping closer to her as he spoke, his hands reaching out to her.

Her anger mixing with her disbelief at his boldness, Ginny found speech almost impossible. Her eyes clouding with her insurmountable rage as she looked at him. Certain that she would hex him at this rate, she stepped back and tried to put some distance between them.

"It's okay, Gin. I'm here for you if you need anything." Dean said, moving closer, mistaking her silence for encouragement. Awkwardly, he tried to wrap his arms around her only for her to step back further, a look of utter fury on her face.

"How dare you! How dare you pretend to be my friend. I'm not some stupid naïve girl. I know what you and Zabini did to my brother." Ginny said, angrily.

"I…I beg your pardon. I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about, Ginny. You need to rest. You're tired. Come with me. I'll take you back to the tower." Dean said, reaching out for her again.

"Don't touch me! I'm not stupid. Bloody hell, I can't believe I ever liked you. Cared about you. The things I did with you. The things I almost did with you. I trusted you and you betrayed me. You utter horrid, two-bit son of a…Go to hell, Dean." Ginny said, face crimson to match her hair, her blood boiling in her veins.

"Ginny, I don't understand. What on earth on are you talking about?" Dean spluttered, staring at her in shock as his hands fell to his sides again.

I know very well it was you and Zabini. And the second Ron wakes up he'll confirm it and you'll find yourself in Azkaban for what you did." Ginny hissed, her hand shooting out and slapping him across the face.

Fury mixed with astonishment as Dean clutched his cheek, his face turning into a glare as he grabbed her, pushing her back against the wall.

"I don't know how you found out, but it won't do you any good now. You should have gotten back together with me when you had the chance, you little bitch. But no matter. I'll still have my chance with you, one way or another." Dean hissed, smacking her so hard across the face she fell to her knees seeing stars.

Dazed and confused, Ginny was dimly aware of Dean unfastening his trousers in front of her. Recoiling in shock, she shook her head. "No, not that. He wouldn't dare." She thought, trying to get to her feet, her hand fumbling for her wand.

Still dazed, Ginny felt her horror double when she realized she didn't have her wand. Recalling with dread that she had left it on the nightstand by Ron's bed in the hospital wing, she panicked, trying to crawl away.

Above her, Dean had managed to unfasten his trousers which now pooled around his knees along with his boxers. Smirking, he reached out, grabbing Ginny by the back of her school robes and dragged her back, rearing his left arm back he hit her again hard, this time enough to knock her out cold. Moving over her, he tugged her skirt up, his hands pushing at her legs.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking quickly along the darkened alley, he stopped at the agreed-upon spot, looking around. Spotting no one around, he sighed. "It appears the contact is late." He thought with a sigh, taking a small white box out of the pocket of his robes. Opening the box, he pulled one out and lit it with a wandless incendio. Muggles weren't good for much he thought with a sigh, but they really outdid themselves with these cigarette thingies." Taking a deep puff, he sighed in pleasure. The sudden rush was almost as good as sex he thought, his eyes drifting closed for a moment when a quiet voice spoke behind him.

"I thought I told you to get rid of those filthy things, Blaise." He said, looking down at his son.

"Never mind that now, Father. Where the hell have you been?" Blaise asked, turning to face his father.

"Why cleaning up your mess of course. You need to return to Hogwarts to finish your mission. We need to remove Potter and his friends to avenge our fallen lord and then pave the way for his great ambition." Gregory Zabini said, reaching out and placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But the Weasley boy…I mean, I failed, and they found him. They'll be on their guard now." Blaise said.

"Not to worry. I gave the house elf a bit of extra instruction in case things went south." Gregory said, gazing at his son.

"What do you mean, Father? What extra instructions?" Blaise asked.

"I told the elf to dose the Weasley boy with the draught of living death if it looked like he was going to be rescued," Gregory said.

"So…so they don't know who is behind the attack then?" Blaise asked.

"No, my son. Nobody does. The boy is in a magical coma. He can't identify anyone. That's one down, two to go to avenge our lord. Tomorrow, you will be returning to Hogwarts after an unexpected family emergency, or so I've explained." Gregory said.

"Yes, father," Blaise said, dropping the cigarette butt on the ground and stamping it with the heel of his boot.

"And if I catch you with another of those filthy muggle sticks in your mouth, you'll regret it. Now let's go." Gregory said, turning away and disappearing with a pop, Blaise following a few seconds later.

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on The Outcome…

"They slipped him the Draught of Living Death, Ginny. There is no knowing when or if Ron will wake up. Nothing is going to happen if you allow yourself a few minutes of peace. You need to eat something and get some rest. Please. I promise he won't be alone. I'll stay with him while you're gone and if there is any change, I'll tell you. Now go and get something to eat and get some sleep. Please, Ginny." Harry said imploringly, his hand on her shoulder.

Nodding slowly, Ginny stood on unsteady feet. "Thank you, Harry. For everything." Ginny said quietly. Looking around, she turned back to the bed and pressed a kiss to Ron's lips before hurrying from the curtained off area where Ron lay sleeping and heading towards the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny, I've been so worried about you. I haven't seen you around the common room in ages. I know you're worried about your brother and everything. If it helps, you can always talk to me about anything that's bothering you. I'm here for you, Gin." Dean said, stepping closer to her as he spoke, his hands reaching out to her.

"I don't know how you found out, but it won't do you any good now. You should have gotten back together with me when you had the chance, you little bitch. But no matter. I'll still have my chance with you, one way or another." Dean hissed, smacking her so hard across the face she fell to her knees seeing stars.

Above her, Dean had managed to unfasten his trousers which now pooled around his knees along with his boxers. Smirking, he reached out, grabbing Ginny by the back of her school robes and dragged her back, rearing his left arm back he hit her again hard, this time enough to knock her out cold. Moving over her, he tugged her skirt up, his hands pushing at her legs.

"So…so they don't know who is behind the attack then?" Blaise asked.

"No, my son. Nobody does. The boy is in a magical coma. He can't identify anyone. That's one down, two to go to avenge our lord. Tomorrow, you will be returning to Hogwarts after an unexpected family emergency, or so I've explained." Gregory said.

"Yes, father," Blaise said, dropping the cigarette butt on the ground and stamping it with the heel of his boot.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Racing up the stairs two at a time, she prayed she wasn't too late. Her fury mounting as she spotted them in a darkened alcove in the corridor ahead, Luna drew her wand quickly and cast a silent stunner at the back of the figure crouched over her bond mate.

Taken by surprise, Dean fell to the side on the stone floor, unconscious as Luna raced towards her friend, gingerly examining Ginny for injuries. Worried and furious, she called for help, for anyone to come and a house elf dressed in a pillowcase with the Hogwarts crest appeared, looking around briefly, spotting the two girls and the unconscious wizard. Taking everything in quickly, the elf closed its eyes for a moment and a second elf appeared. The two elves whispered something, and the second elf disappeared and returned, a few moments later, with Headmistress McGonagall who appeared pale and visibly shaking with what Luna assumed to be fury.

Quickly drawing her wand, she cast an incarcerous charm on Dean, thick ropes appearing around his arms and legs, binding him tightly. "Miss Lovegood get to your feet. I've alerted Poppy and the other teaching staff. Help me take Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Filius will be here soon to take charge of Mr. Thomas. He's floo calling the DMLE as we speak. The school elves will keep an eye on him until Filius arrives to deal with him." McGonagall said, conjuring a stretcher for Ginny before levitating her onto it and then leading the way towards the Hospital wing.

Hurrying quickly along behind the Headmistress, Luna cast a worried look back at her friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting in the chair Ginny had recently vacated, Harry stared at the prone form of his very first friend. Ron occasionally twitched and mumbled something Harry couldn't understand. Idly he wondered if this was a normal occurrence or if it was a good sign. He wasn't sure and had just stood, intent on calling out for Madam Pomfrey when the doors to the Hospital wing burst open with a loud bang.

"Goodness gracious, Minnie. What on earth is the matter with you? This is an infirmary, not a…oh my goodness. I…is that Miss Weasley? Minerva, what happened?" Madam Pomphrey asked, shocked.

"It is. She was attacked on the seventh floor near the Gryffindor tower. One of our male students attempted to sexually assault her but was prevented from doing so by the timely arrival of one Miss Lovegood." Minerva said.

Shocked beyond belief, Harry hurried out from behind the curtains and tried to race over to the bed where they had just laid Ginny when he was stopped by a raspy voice from behind and a weak hand gripping his shoulder.

Turning around, Harry came face to face with a pale and gaunt-faced Ron, dressed only in a hospital gown and pair of boxers. Ron's hands gripped at Harry to support himself as his gaze fell upon Ginny on the bed a few yards away.

His face morphing into a mask of fury, Ron let go of Harry's arm and tried to run to Ginny's side but barely made it two steps before falling to the floor, panting with exertion as he clumsily tried to crawl to Ginny's side.

"Oh, my word. He's woken up at last. Quickly Potter, come help me get young Mr. Weasley back into bed before he hurts himself." Madam Pomfrey said, rushing over to an enfeebled Ron after a brief glance at Ginny.

"What's wrong with him? Why can't he walk? And what happened to Ginny? Who attacked her? Bloody hell, I just sent her away from here about ten minutes ago. I told her to get some rest and eat something. That I would watch over Ron for her. This is all my fault." Harry said tears in his eyes as he looked between his two former friends.

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. This was not any of your doing. You had no idea what would happen once Miss Weasley left the room. You're in no way to blame for anything that has happened to her. And as far as young Mr. Weasley is concerned, well its only to be expected. He's been lying in a magical coma for nearly a month. He's had no exercise and a diet consisting solely of nutrient potions. He just needs to exercise a bit and get some real food and he'll make a full recovery." Madam Pomfrey said, lifting a struggling Ron back into a bed, next to Ginny's.

"Oh, thank goodness. That's a relief. But they…they're both okay right? I mean, they're not seriously hurt?" Harry asked, looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"I appreciate your concern, Mr. Potter but I assure you that both of your friends are going to be fine in time. Although…it is a little strange regarding Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said, standing awkwardly as she looked between him and Ron.

"Err, what do you mean? Strange how?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that Ron was poisoned with the draught of living death. In all recorded history, the only cure for those suffering under the effects of such a potion is…well, it's a bit silly but still true, I suppose. The cure is a kiss from the victim's true love."

"A…a err kiss you say? True love?" Harry mumbled awkwardly, looking about the room before suddenly remembering, his gaze meeting Luna's who turned to look at Ginny.

"Exactly. Which is why it rarely happens that people recover from this potion. You were with Mr. Weasley last, Potter. I don't suppose you might have…" Madam Pomphrey said, trailing off awkwardly.

"It wasn't him. I kissed Ron. Before I left the Hospital Wing." A quiet voice spoke up.

Turning quickly, every pair of eyes in the room now focused on a blushing Ginny who was clutching her head as she slowly sat up in the bed that they had laid her down on.

The hospital wing, now silent as a crypt save for the sound of a sniffling Ginny and Ron who each had eyes only for the other. Their hands reaching out, fingers interlocking, between the side by side beds as the adults in the room looked between them and then at each other.

"I see. Well then...none of this leaves this room. Nobody says a word about this. Am I clear?" McGonagall said, clearing her throat and looking around the room at each of them in turn.

"Now Minerva. You can't seriously mean what I think. How can you approve of such a thing? It's wrong. It is unethical. It's incest." Madam Pomphrey stated in a huff.

"Silence, Poppy. You of all people should be aware of the gravity of this, considering the circumstances of Mr. Weasley's recovery. If my relationship with Albus taught me one thing it's that we can't control who we fall in love with. Love is a beautiful and wonderful thing. Something to be celebrated and revered. Not denied or forbidden because of how others might look upon the prospective couple. I am not entirely comfortable with the situation myself, but it's out of our hands. And you know it." McGonagall finished.

Her shoulders slumped, Pomfrey shook her head, trying to think of something to say, her mouth opening and closing, but finally admitted defeat. "Only a kiss from one's truest love can cure a victim of the draught of living death. I suppose in a way they were meant for each other. But I don't have to like it." Poppy sighed.

"Nobody will force you to like it. I only ask you to remain quiet about it. If it comes up, we'll say that either Miss Lovegood or Miss Delacour was the one to break the curse considering the relationship between the four of them."

"Great then. Now that that is settled. Where is the bastard who attacked my sister? I want him to pay for what he did." Ron said, trying once again to move closer to his sister.

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley. Young Mr. Thomas has been apprehended and will be expelled and face criminal charges by the DMLE, shortly." McGonagall stated, gently.

"DEAN?! He's the bastard who attacked me. Him and Zabini." Ron thundered, now doubly furious as he tried to stand from the bed.

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini? He left the castle due to a family emergency shortly after you were admitted to the Hospital Wing. That certainly explains a lot." McGonagall said, looking around the room.

"I swear I'll kill them both for what they've done. Dean especially. I'll castrate the swine for what he did to Ginny." Ron said, fuming.

"Please calm down, Mr. Weasley. It's all being dealt with, I assure you. Ah, here is Madam Bones now." Madam Pomphrey stated, turning as the doors to the hospital wing opened and Madam Bones strode quickly into the room, her face grim, accompanied by two of her aurors and Professor Flitwick.

"Headmistress McGonagall. Madam Pomphrey. Thank you for calling me. I've already spoken to Mr. Thomas and he is on his way to the Ministry holding cells for processing. I was wondering if you could fill me in on everything that's happened." Madam Bones said, looking around the room, her eyes settling on Ginny and Ron.

"Ah, Lord Dumbledore has woken up I see. I'd like to speak with you as well about your attack while I'm here." Madam Bones continued in a gentler voice.

"Alright, I guess," Ron said quietly, his anger still visible.

"Would it be possible to speak with Mr. and Miss Weasley in private please?" Madam Bones asked.

"Certainly. I'll be in my office if you need me, Amelia." Headmistress McGonagall spoke, before leaving.

"Very well, I suppose." Madam Pomphrey said when Madam Bones turned to look at her.

Sighing she returned to her office at the end of the ward. She had an urgent owl to send.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you sure about this, Kingsley? We can't afford to make any mistakes in this case, or it'll be the end of both of us. Especially considering who all is involved." Madam Bones said, facing her second in command.

"I'm absolutely positive, boss. According to the testimony from Lord Dumbledore and our interrogation of Dean Thomas using Veritaserum, young Blaise Zabini was indeed involved in the attack on Lord Dumbledore. I've already got a signed warrant from the Wizengamot. We have everything we need to make an arrest." Kingsley Shacklebolt stated.

"The Zabini's are an old pureblood family with possible ties to the dark lord. I don't want to take any chances on this. Assemble two squads of our best aurors and meet me in the apparition room in twenty minutes." Madam Bones stated.

"Sure thing, boss. I'll get right on it." Kingsley said before turning and heading towards the door.

"And summon Alastor Moody as well. He'll want to be a part of this." Madam Bones said as an afterthought just before the door closed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

About forty-five minutes later, Madam Bones and her aurors were stationed outside Zabini manor waiting for the Ministry Ward Breakers to bring down the last of the wards on the property when the front door to the manor burst open and several figures in dark cloaks and masks burst out, casting spells in every direction as they tried to escape.

"Shit. We've got company, boss." An auror said.

"Aye. And they look familiar too," Moody said, drawing his wand, his magical eye spinning in its socket as spells flew left and right, the aurors now actively engaging.

XxxxxxX

Gregory was sitting in the dining hall enjoying a quiet supper with his family, accompanied by various death eaters who had escaped capture when Nott Manor was seized, when suddenly an alarm blared, and the room was filled with panicking voices.

"Master Zabini, sir. Aurors bes attacking the manor." An elf said, popping into view at Gregory's side.

"Blast it all. Rosier, gather the men and go deal with them. I'll be along shortly." Gregory said, moving quickly to stop his son from following them as they ran to deal with the aurors outside.

"Not you, son," Gregory said quickly.

"But father…" Blaise started.

"Silence. I have a different task for you. Listen carefully." Gregory said quietly.

XxxxxxX

"They're the same people who attacked Diagon Alley after the death of the Dark Lord," Kingsley said, swearing as he deflected a sickeningly familiar green spell with an enlarged rock from the pavement nearby.

"I wondered where the remaining death eater scum had gotten too," Moody said, spitting as the death eater he had been dueling with fell in a crumpled heap on the lawn a few yards away.

"Let's finish this once and for all then." Madam Bones said with grim determination as she began shouting orders, her aurors fanning out to meet the oncoming death eaters.

Nearby a death eater launched an organ rotting hex in her direction and she barely managed to duck before the next curse came her way. Rolling to the side, she aimed and shot a stunner in his direction, hitting him square in the chest, following up with an incarcerous spell before moving.

XxxxxxX

Kingsley and Tonks were back to back fending off spells from a group of death eaters who had been lucky enough to surround them. Swearing under her breath and panting from the exertion, Tonks aimed another curse from behind the enlarged rocks she had conjured to float around her.

"Son of a…" Tonks ducked as a spell impacted with one of her barriers, shattering the rock and showering her with small bits of debris.

"Doing alright, Cadet?" Kingsley called over his shoulder while holding his own against two death eaters.

"Never better," Tonks said with a smirk as she parried an incoming hex and returned with one of her own.

XxxxxxX

"Bloody hell. I'm getting too old for this." Moody muttered, wincing. He had just singlehandedly taken on three death eaters and managed to defeat them. Sadly, the third had gotten in a lucky shot before going down and Moody now sported a bleeding wound on his right shoulder. Likely he would have yet another scar before the day was done.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later with all the death eaters dead or in custody, Madam Bones sighed, reclining in her office chair. Things were finally looking up. Barring any new threats, the wizarding world would finally enjoy some peace and stability with the threat of Voldemort and his supporters now officially squashed. It wouldn't be easy, but they would endure. And in the coming years, they would recover. All that remained of this nightmare were the mountains of paperwork and the trials. Either way, she was feeling a bit optimistic.

Fin.


End file.
